Mi prisión
by Samantha Morningstar
Summary: Final alternativo al 4x17 Lex pone en marcha su plan al ponerle una trampa a Supergirl, donde la entierra viva y Red Daughter vivirá su vida mientras mancha su imagen pública. ¿Cómo reaccionara Kara cuando salga y descubra que han arruinado su vida? Leve Supercorp
1. Chapter 1

Supergirl esperaba la más mínima señal de la Señorita Eve, no sabía que planeaba pero sabía que no era bueno. Uso su visión rayos x en el área y todo parecía normal a excepción de una camioneta en la cuál no podía no ver a través de ella… Creyó que Eve era más inteligente. Se acerco al vehículo y con su fuerza rompió la puerta, tenía razón pues ahí estaba ella.

-¿En serio planeabas esconderte en la unica camioneta que yo no podía ver? – La señorita Techsmoker sólo sonrió, para cuando se dio cuenta algo se había adherido a su mano e inmediatamente se sintió débil, era una armadura con kriptonita. El resto de la armadura se coloco en su cuerpo y se sintió débil, mareada, a través de la armadura vio cómo el suelo empezaba a romperse, quería resistir y salir de aquel traje para averiguar que era eso que vio pero la kriptonita era demasiada, tanta que se desmayo.

* * *

Apenas respiraba, el lugar donde se encontraba era estrecho pero a ella no le importo, se sentía en calma por primera vez en mucho tiempo, era tranquilo tanto que no quería despertar. Lastima que escucho cómo un celular temblaba… Espera ¿Un celular? Abrió los ojos y apenas pudo ver algo, estaba todo oscuro, intento moverse pero donde estaba era muy pequeño ¡Ni siquiera se podía levantar! Pues a unos pocos centímetros sobre ella había algo que se lo impedía.

-Oh no… - Kara reacciono, supo donde estaba y no le gustaba para nada, esto era un ataúd… ¡Estaba en un ataud! - ¿Qué demonios hago aquí? – Fue entonces cuando recordó lo sucedido, esto seguramente es obra de Eve y Lex. Intento usar su fuerza para salir de ahí pero para su sorpresa le dolió la mano al golpear. Kara intentaba buscar una manera de salir pero aquél celular seguía sonando y no la dejaba pensar… Se golpeo mentalmente al no pensar en usar aquél aparato. Con bastante dificultad para tomarlo contesto.

\- Supergirl, me alegra que contestes, si soy sincero creí que nunca lo harías – La kriptoniana gruño al ver de quién se trataba, Lex Luthor.

\- ¿Qué estoy haciendo aquí? – Intento sonar lo más fría posible.

\- Fácil, sólo te necesito fuera de mis planes un tiempo, así que mantente viva hasta entonces

\- Olvidalo, voy a salir de aquí – Lex la interrumpió.

\- ¿No te lo mencione? Ese ataúd tiene fragmentos de Kriptonita, lo que significa que eres tan débil cómo un humano – Supergirl maldijo por lo bajo. – Podrás sobrevivir sin comer y no te preocupes por el aire, el ataúd tiene un agujero conectado a un tuvo que te brindara aire, podrás respirar a menos que yo no lo quiera.

\- Voy a salir de aquí y haré que te arrepientas – Él soltó una risa sarcástica.

\- Buena suerte – La llamada finalizo y del celular comenzó a salir humo, se había quemado la batería. Ahí iba su mejor oportunidad para salir de ahí.

* * *

Mientras tanto en National City todo era un caos pues Red Daughter que se hacía pasar por Supergirl destruía todo a su alrededor e incluso mato a sangre fría a algunos agentes del DEO junto con personas inocentes.

-¡Ahhhhhhh! – Gritaba un soldado mientras "Supergirl" lo sostenía, ella le rompió el cuello cómo si no fuera nada.

Agentes del DEO trabajaban con los militares para intentar detener a la chica de acero, disparaban con todo tipo de armas que tenían a la mano pero ella esquivaba los disparos.

Con su visión de calor destruyo algunos edificios, el pánico reinaba en las calles, no importaba donde estuvieran pues ahora ya no estaban a salvo.

-"Esta bien, ya es suficiente" – Hablo Lex a través de un audífono en su oreja. Ella asintió y pensaba regresar al único lugar que conocía. – "Una ultima cosa, ve a casa de Kara Danvers" – Sorprendida le pregunto el porque con su tan característico acento ruso. – "Porqué vivirás su vida por un tiempo, sal de ahí y ve a tu nuevo hogar" –

\- ¿Qué hay de Kara Danvers? – Pregunto inocentemente.

\- "Ya me encargue, ahora ve y recuerda que nadie vea hacia donde vas" – Hizo lo que se le pidio, escapo del lugar y con sumo cuidado de no ser vista volvió a su forma civil, luego camino hacia el departamento de Kara pensando en lo que Lex tenía planeado.

Observo el lugar, todo se veía tan cómodo y cálido cómo la primera vez que fue. Sentía un poco de envidia, Kara Danvers lo tenía todo y ¿Qué hay de ella? Ella perdió lo único que quería en menos tiempo de lo que llevaba con vida ¿Por qué? ¿Avaricia, Ego? Era muy injusto pero lo era más el que Supergirl protegiera a esa clase de personas, si Kara Danvers no hubiera sido tan injusta su pequeño amigo seguiría con vida. Hacía esto por el, para crear un lugar mejor, confiaba en Alex.

Se recostó en el sofá para pensar. Ahora era Kara Danvers, tenía que actuar cómo ella, pensar cómo ella. Según lo que dijo Alex, Danvers era solo un nombre falso, su verdadero nombre era Kara Zor-El, tenía una hermana llamada Alex Danver la cuál era hija de Eliza y Jeremiah Danvers, tenía una mejor amiga; Lena, a la cuál ya había conocido personalmente y le pareció agradable. Había algo raro en todo esto, Lena parecía odiar a Supergirl pero Kara Danvers es Supergirl ¿Acaso Lena no lo sabe? Si es así Kara Danvers es una terrible amiga pues según su diario Lena odia las mentiras y eso es una mentira, confirmaría esta teoría cuando la vea. También estaba James Olsen, amigo de Kara y el conocido vigilante cómo "Guardián", no lo conocía todavía pero no le agradaba. Winn, otro amigo de Kara, sonaba agradable, llego a ver una foto de él y se veía muy tierno pero lamentablemente estaba en el futuro. Mon-El, exnovio de Kara, a veces actuaba cómo un idiota; según Lex, pero no importa porque se encontraba en el futuro. Realmente la vida de Kara Danvers era de ensueño.

Se cuestionaba si lo que está haciendo y lo que iba a hacer sería lo correcto, tenía eso en mente, inmediatamente recordó a su amigo… Lo que los americanos le habían hecho… Con eso cualquier rastro de duda desapareció, seguiría con el plan. Lex le dijo que para destruir a Supergirl había que destruir a Kara Danvers y eso haría. Destruiría a Kara Danvers y todo lo que la rodea.

* * *

Kara estaba segura de algo, si cerraba los ojos no había mucha diferencia, todo era exactamente igual ¿Por qué pensaba esto en esta situación? Para no revivir su trauma a los lugares cerrados, intentaba no pensar en eso pero le era muy difícil, habían pasado ya unas horas, había intentado buscar una forma de salir pero no había muchas opciones, debería estar más preocupada pero sabe que su hermana se dará cuenta de su ausencia y la ira a buscar aunque temía que Lex Luthor fuera a lastimarla… No, ella estaría bien, se puede cuidar sola. Sintió una corriente de aire helado, le pareció un poco raro pues bueno era un ataúd, tal vez es de lo que hablaba Lex del aire… ¡Hasta ahora se daba cuenta! No tenía su traje, no tenía absolutamente nada encima, solo su ropa interior. Genial, ahora se sentía más vulnerable, definitivamente iba a hacer pagar a esa versión malvada de Jon Cryer. Aunque antes tenía que salir de aquí a cómo fuera lugar. Bostezo, olvido que era horario nocturno.

-Buscare la forma de salir cuando despierte, es tarde y posiblemente Alex me empiece a buscar en la mañana – Se acomodo lo mejor que pudo ahí y se dispuso a dormir, iba a salir de ahí, con o sin ayuda, después de todo es la chica de acero, Supergirl, y nada ni nadie podía detenerla porqué no importaba cuantas dificultades tuviera ella siempre encuentra la manera de salir de situaciones complejas y a pesar de la situación ella ama ser Supergirl, esa es su fortaleza. – No voy a morir, pero no aún –

* * *

"_Bajo tierra, tengo esperanza de ser encontrada pero mi vida se fue, no puedo sentir paz, pues me hice una promesa diciéndome que resistiría hasta que saliera pero ahí estoy y aparentemente me encontraron. Él ganó._

_¿Qué es esto? Están todos llorando. Siento envidia, en ellos hay mucha vida cómo lo había en mí, esto no debía terminar así… Mis sueños fueron aplastados, mi nombre manchado y mis últimos momentos fueron dolorosos, la paz no viene y nunca lo hará, no estare bien…_

_Y nunca… ¿Terminaremos juntas? No, creo que no, nunca podrá ser porqué sé que estoy… __**Muerta**__."_

Kara se despierta desesperadamente, intento levantarse pero al momento de hacerlo se golpea con la parte superior del ataúd. Se decía a sí misma que solo era un sueño, no, era una pesadilla. Con dificultad llevo su mano a la zona del golpe para intentar apaciguar el dolor. Su corazón latía rápidamente, la sudoración se hizo presente en su cuerpo y la cabeza le latía; aunque eso tal ves por el golpe. Kara se sigue diciendo que solo era una pesadilla, una fría y oscura pesadilla, no es la primera vez que tenía una, desde que Kal-El se fue de la tierra esta preocupada, siente el destino del mundo sobre sus brazos y ahora esta en esa situación, siente que está fallando, esta perturbada y agotada, realmente el estar en esta tumba no le ayudaba para nada. Intento convencerse de que todo estaría bien pero la verdad estaba un poco asustada. Ahora no podía dormir así que pensó en una duda que su sueño le dejo.

¿Terminar juntas? ¿Mi nombre manchado? No estaba muy segura de lo que significaba eso pero ya que no podía dormir iba a buscar que significaba.

En el departamento de Kara. Hija roja se encontraba pensando, se había puesto las ropas de Kara y estaba meditando en el sillón. Para derrotar a Kara Danvers tenía que pensar cómo ella y probarse que es suficiente, es hija roja, no importaba cuanto intentaba ser Danvers simplemente su metamorfosis no estaba completa, tiene que dejar a Kara entrar en su mente.

¿Por qué está haciendo esto? ¿Honor, Venganza, Justicia o por qué Lex se lo pidió? Lex Luthor, un hombre orgulloso, imponente y arrogante, que por culpa de "personas" cómo Supergirl fue rechazado, él es el ultimo vestigio de un mundo sin cultura y decencia, la persona más humana en mundo gobernado por dioses, él es el modelo a seguir, el hombre del mañana. Tiene que ayudarlo, tiene que destruir a los Americanos ambiciosos, tiene que ser superior a ellos, superior a Supergirl ¡Ella es hija roja!

En otro lado Lex Luthor veía las noticias, todo iba de acuerdo al plan pero tenía que ser paciente, no podía dar un mal paso, no a estas alturas. Ahora Supergirl era el enemigo público numero unos y si su plan resultaba; el cuál lo haría, cuando liberara a Kara Danvers ella no se interpondría, él lo sabe, es Lex Luthor, conoce íntimamente a los kriptonianos y tal vez no podía matar a uno pero si doblegarlos. Sin Superman en su camino nada ni nadie lo detendría.

* * *

A la mañana Alex y Lena intentaban contactar a Supergirl para pedirle una explicación, ellos sabían que no haría eso sin embargo ella no respondía a sus llamados.

-Alex ¿Qué estas haciendo aquí? – Preguntó "Kara" que recién había llegado a la oficina de Lena.

\- Eh… Yo… Te pregunto lo mismo – Contesto intentando evadir la pregunta.

\- Quería hablar con Lena y no evadas la pregunta

\- Estarás buscando a Supergirl, queremos hablar con ella – Alex la miro sorprendida – Lo siento Agente Danvers pero no me gustan las mentiras – La rubia trago saliva un poco incomoda. – Kara tu la conoces ¿Sabes donde podemos encontrarla?

"Así que no lo sabes" Pensó. – No tengo ni idea – La agente y la CEO suspiraron sintiéndose derrotadas.

-Bueno me tengo que ir, tengo trabajo, nos vemos luego Lena y hablare más tarde contigo Kara – Se despidió Alex dejando a Kara y Lena solas en la oficina.

\- Entonces ¿De qué querías hablar? – Rompió el hielo.

\- Yo quería ah… Yo… - Se puso nerviosa cosa que su amiga noto y tomo sus manos para calmarla.

\- Puedes decirme lo que sea y lo sabes – Eso le dio ánimos.

\- No puedo decirlo… Así que lo demostrare – "Kara" se armo de valor, se soltó del agarre de Lena y tomo su cara con sus manos para acercar sus labios y la beso. Esta de más decir que la Luthor estaba sorprendida, no le correspondió aquel gesto… Pero tampoco se alejo. Kara termino el beso y la miro a los ojos.

\- Estoy enamorada de ti

-Yo…

\- No tienes que decir nada, yo sólo quería que lo supieras

\- Necesito pensar… N-Necesito tiempo – Su corazón parecía estar golpeando su pecho y estaba toda sonrojada.

\- Todo el que te haga falta –"Kara" salio del edificio dejando a Lena con los ojos abiertos.

Todo salio bien, ahora solo tenía que esperar la siguiente orden para seguir con el plan. A pesar de que todo fuera actuado tenía que admitir que le agradaba el hecho de haber besado a la menor de los Luthor. Algo que según Lex, la verdadera Kara Danvers no hubiera hecho.

_**Continuara…**_

_**Hola!**_

_**Tengo que decir que desde que vi el cap me imagine algo cómo esto y pues me anime a escribirlo, espero y sea de su agrado.**_

_**La parte del sueño de Kara esta basado en una parte de "Sally´s Song and Corpse Bride Medley" créditos a su respectiva creadora.**_

_**La historia esta basada en un comic llamado "La ultima cacería de Kraven" pero no será una adaptación, tendrá ciertos detalles de esta pero la historia será diferente. Será una historia corta.**_


	2. Chapter 2

Ya no sabía cuanto tiempo había pasado, pero sabía que no aguantaría mucho pues el poco oxígeno y el no haber comido nada en todo este tiempo le afectaba. Su piel se pegaba a sus huesos dando una forma un tanto aterradora, necesitaba la energía del sol.

Se preguntaba si su hermana esta cerca de encontrarla... No, ella sabe que no lo harán, es Lex Luthor quién la enterró y él no es alguien que se pueda tomar a la ligera.

Había tenido bastante tiempo para pensar y estuvo pensando sobre Luthor y su relación con su primo. Era bastante interesante, comenzaba a comprender porque odiaba a Superman, Lex piensa que no se puede confiar en Superman porque no es humano pero irónicamente Kal representa mejor las virtudes del ser humano. Que curioso, si su primo y ella nunca hubieran llegado a la tierra Lex hubiera hecho mucho bien. Ellos causaron todo esto y eso le enojaba, se suponía que se revelo ante el mundo para dar esperanza y mejorar las cosas pero... ¿Realmente todo mejoro? Desde que se revelo solo se han revelado nuevos villanos cada semana, hay invasiones y mucha gente muere tal vez incluso más que antes. Se culpaba a sí misma por eso, si ella no hubiera sido tan egoísta muchas personas seguirían con vida, ahora estar en este ataúd era su karma.

También pensó en todo lo que ha pasado, las personas con las que convive, su familia... Si es que salía les invitaría a todos unos tragos. Definitivamente estar en la oscuridad con su mente era una terrible idea, su mente desocupada tiende a pensamientos depresivos. No quería regresar a ese estado.

Aunque todo parecía ir mal, no parecía mas bien iba mal, se dio cuenta de algo que había negado por mucho tiempo, sus sentimientos por Lena Luthor. Hace unos meses que se sentía así, que sentía amor por su amiga, ya no lo iba a negar, ella amaba a Lena, quería besarla y decírselo, pero esta aquí en este maldito ataúd, tenía que salir pronto antes de que se pierda la poca cordura que le queda si es que no la había perdido ya. Le preocupaba que incluso si logra romper la madera del ataúd haya cemento cubriendo la tierra, el pensarlo la asustaba, la asustaba demasiado.

Todo esto es culpa de su alter ego, Supergirl, ella solo era Kara Zor- El, es todo lo que siempre fue y esto lo que siempre será ¡No! Ella quería ser Supergirl, un símbolo de esperanza, fuerte e imperecedera, no quería aceptarlo pero Supergirl esta muriendo, todo esto es una trampa, un ataúd, tiene que salir de aquí. Kara Zor-El, ahora lo aceptaba, es quién es y eso nunca va a cambiar. Recuerda lo último que su madre le dijo

_"Tu __fuerza __vendrá__ del sol"_

Ella ahora esta en una nave ¡Una nave!

\- ¡Tengo que salir de aquí! - Las lagrimas bajaban se sus ojos nublandole la nula visibilidad que tenía. - ¡Ayuda! ¡Alguien ayúdeme a salir de aquí! ¡Por favor! ¡Tengo que regresar con mi familia! - El control que tanto luchaba por tener se había esfumada, ahora golpeaba ese ataúd con toda la fuerza que tenía, se estaba destrozando la mano pero no parecía importarle, estaba en shock, su cuerpo transpiraba sudor y usaba el poco oxígeno que tenía para gritar. Su miedo a morir la había superado, no se detendría hasta salir de ahí. - ¡Por favor Rao! No dejes que suceda de nuevo ¡Tengo que verlos! Tengo que verla... Se lo tengo qué decir ¡Alguien tiene que ayudarme! ¡Lena yo... - De la tierra se veía cómo salio estruendosamente una mano muy pálida. - ¡... Te amo!

Usando la poca fuerza que tenía se arrastro en la tierra aún con algunas astillas y un poco de kriptonita adherida a su cuerpo, el sol hizo su trabajo y poco a poco sintió cómo su fuerza iba regresando, todavía había algo de kriptonita en su cuerpo por lo que no se recupero del todo. Su físico ya no tenía ese espeluznante aspecto, volvía a ser ella. Fue caminando intentando averiguar donde estaba pero no reconocía el lugar, pensó que tal ves estaba en las afueras de ciudad nacional, a pocos metros de su tumba vio una pequeña cabaña. Camino hasta ella esperando lo pero cuando entro no había nada fuera de lo normal, había una mesa con sus respectivas sillas y al lado un sofá; nada fuera de lo normal. Supuso que el lugar le pertenecía a Luthor y que tal vez lo este vigilando. Se dirige a la mesa a ver todos los papeles sobre ella, se da cuenta al verlos que son periódicos.

Al leerlos le da un ataque de ira. - ¡¿Una semana?! ¡En la tumba! ¡Muerta! - Con toda su fuerza lanza la mesa hacia el otro extremo de la habitación. - ¡Mientras estuve atrapada ese idiota macho mi nombre! ¡Usaron mi traje y abusando de mi nombre! - Tenía ganas de destruirlo todo ¡La enterraron cómo a un muerto! ¿Qué habrán pensado sus amigos? En eso escucha cómo la puerta se abre, es Eve.

\- ¿Dónde esta Lex? - La amenaza mientras la sostiene del cuello. Ella no contestaba por el miedo y Kara lo noto, la suelta y se va volando del lugar. Se sentía confundida, quién utilizo su traje era idéntica a ella ¿Era un clon? Si es así entonces debe estar con su familia, tiene que ir a protegerlos si es que no les hizo algo ya.

Llego a su departamento, seguía igual; a excepción de pequeños detalles, supuso que fue su clon a que hizo aquello, el sólo pensar que alguien más vivió su vida por una semana le enojaba. Entro a su habitación,ahí vio su tan característico traje de Supergirl, dudaba si ponérselo pues aquél ya no era más su traje, su significado había cambiado... No, lo usaría una ultima vez para acabar con su clon y luego enterraría el traje para después limpiar su nombre. Sin más se colocó el traje para luego ir en busca de quién le hacía hervir la sangre.

* * *

Lena trabajaba en su oficina, desde hace una semana todo era un caos debido a Supergirl que aparentemente había cambiado de bando, ella no quería creer eso pero todo indicaba que así había sido, de todas formas no se iba a rendir e intentaría ayudarla.

\- ¿Tu nunca te cansas de trabajar? - "Kara" entro la oficina.

\- Supongo que no - La rubia sonrió y se acerco a ella para plantar un beso en los labios de la CEO. - Te extrañe -

\- Estoy segura que yo más - puso sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Lena para mirarla directamente a los ojos.

\- ¿Quieres apostar? - Esta tranquilidad no duro pues alguien muy enojada las observaba desde el balcón con los ojos rojos.

Supergirl tomó a la falsa yo del cuello alejándola bruscamente de Lena. - ¿Tienes alguna idea de lo que me has hecho? - "Kara" la miraba confundida, esto no iba de acuerdo al plan, se suponía que la verdadera Kara Danvers permanecería al menos 2 semanas. - ¡De lo que me has quitado! - Con fuerza la lanzo contra la pared provocando que esta se rompiera. - ¡¿Tienes idea de lo que perdido?!

\- ¡Ya basta! - Gritaba Lena desesperada,se coloco frente a "Kara". - ¡Kara no ha hecho nada! ¿Qué pasa contigo? - Supergirl la miro ofendida.

\- ¡Ella no es Kara Danvers! ¡Yo lo soy! - Lena le miro confundida.

\- Eso es imposible...

\- No tengo tiempo para esto - La hace a un lado con cierta brusquedad y toma a su doble por el cuello.

\- No lo entiendo - Dice Red Daughter. -Se suponía que tu - No pudo terminar, Supergirl le había roto el cuello en menos de un parpadeo. Lena gritaba con horror lo que acababa de presenciar.

\- ¿Qué has hecho...? - Lloraba desconsolado junto al cuerpo de su "Kara". Supergirl volvió en si y trajo consigo un enorme sentimiento de culpa por lo que acababa de hacer.

**_Continuara..._**


	3. Chapter 3

Después de lo sucedido con Lena y su "clon" malvado, la situación fue confusa para ambas, no tuvo más opción que contarle lo sucedido para que no llamara a policías o militares. Lena no estaba para nada feliz con ella...

_Flashback_

**_-_**_ ¿Qué has hecho...? - Lloraba desconsoladamente junto al cuerpo de "Kara". Supergirl volvió en si y con ella un enorme sentimiento de culpa. - Las noticias eran ciertas, eres un monstruo... - Ignorando todo el escándalo que había hecho ella se acerca a Lena y con su visión de calor asegura la puerta para que nadie interrumpa._

_\- Lena, no lo entiendes... ella no soy yo, es un clon de Lex - Acto seguido el cuerpo de aquella falsa Kara comienza a brillar para luego desvanecerse para desaparecer sin dejar rastro alguno. - Eso no lo puedo explicar pero... Lena por favor escúchame - La CEO no respondía estaba en shock por lo que acababa de ver, estaba tan confundida. Pensó por unos momentos, tal vez Supergirl tenía razón, tal vez esto si era algo que Lex planeo pero si ese era el caso ¿Por qué le importaba más el hecho de que su amiga le haya mentido? Supergirl lo dijo, ella era Kara Danvers, la verdadera. Se sentía tan enojada quería gritarle un millón de grosería, golpearla incluso si eso significaba romperse una mano pero más que eso ella estaba decepcionada con su amiga. - Quería decírtelo... - Lena se levanta furiosa y le da una cacheta que hace resonar en el lugar, inmediatamente se queja pues en efecto su mano ahora estaba lesionada. _

_\- ¡No más excusas¡ Toda mi vida he estado a la sombra de mi apellido, no importaba cuanto intentaba ayudar mi apellido siempre me perseguía hasta que conocía a Kara Danvers y a Supergirl, por mi primera vez sentía que las cosas iban bien que podía tener amigas y limpiar mi nombre, confiaba en ti y aunque una parte de mi decía que tu eras Supergirl pensaba que era absurdo porque me lo dirías ¡Porqué confiarías en mi! Yo te consideraba mi mejor amiga e incluso una hermana y me diste la espalda... - Lena ignoro el dolor en su mano y veía a Kara con ojos acusadores, con decepción y fue ahí donde Supergirl comprendió el plan de Lex._

_\- Lena, lo siento... Se que no es suficiente pero te lo recompensare, te lo prometo ¿No lo ves? Este es el plan de Lex, el quiere que me odies - Intento acercase pero ella se alejo._

_\- Pues lo logro... - Menciono por lo bajo, Kara alcanzo a escucharlo e inmediatamente le entraron las ganas de llorar pero no lo haría tenía que ser fuerte._

_\- Por favor, fui terrible pero dame una ultima oportunidad por favor Lena yo..._

_\- No te atrevas a decir lo que creo que __dirás_

_\- Lena... - Esto no se veía bien ¿Realmente iba a perder a Lena? Esa idea le aterraba, esta a una sola perdida de quebrarse. Nuevamente intento acercarse pero ella la interrumpió._

_\- ¡No! No des otro paso en mi dirección, no puedo ser confiable a tu lado ¡No creas que esto es algo que puedas arreglar! No diré nada de lo que acaba de pasar pero tampoco te ayudare a resolver esto, ya no se quién eres; tal ves alguien igual a Lex, tengo tanto que aprender... Estoy diciendo... - Trago saliva preparándose para lo que estaba a punto de decir. - Que ya no somos amigas... - Kara que se mantenía atenta a lo que Lena decía sintió como si algo dentro e ella se hubiera roto. - No soy ingenua, nunca ayudare a Lex pero tampoco a ti ¿Acaso crees que no se que tu también me ves cómo una Luthor más? Has tirado nuestra amista a la basura ahora vete - Kara quería decirle que no era así, que confiaba en ella y que siempre estaría a su lado pero sabía que si intentaba decir algo ella no la dejaría._

_\- Lamento haberte mentido, te lastime lo siento - Antes de que Lena pudiera contestar Supergirl se fue volando del lugar dejando un muy devastado lugar y una muy devastada ojiverde._

Eso fue hace tres días, no han hablado y algo le decía que las cosas seguirían así un largo tiempo. Había escuchado que Lena estaba trabajando con la DEO para encontrar a Lex, además que la DEO ahora colaboraba con Agent Liberty para capturar a Supergirl pero no lo lograrían. Había enterrado el traje donde nadie pudiera encontrarlo, quién capturaría a Lex Luthor sería Kara Danvers pero no podía hacer esto sola y J´onn ya no se encontraba en la tierra, tenía que pedirle ayuda a su hermana.

* * *

La agente Danvers entraba a su departamento luego de un largo día de trabajo, en cuanto cerro la puerta saco su arma y punto hacia la esquina con ella. Pudo ver a una encapuchada dándole la espalda.

\- Tranquila Alex, soy Supergirl - Dijo pero no dejo de apuntarle.

\- Supergirl no usa capucha - Estaba a la defensiva.

\- Mi traje, lo enterré, necesito seguir ocultando mi identidad

\- ¿Cómo se que no mientes? - Aún dándole la espalda quito su capucha dejando ver su rubio cabello. - Eres rubia ¿y qué? Mucha gente lo es - La kriptoniana suspiro y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos había despojado a la agente de su arma. - Esta bien te creo, eres Supergirl lo que me lleva a lo siguiente ¿Qué demonios fue lo que paso? Quién ataco la casa blanca era idéntica a ti - Exigió una explicación.

\- No estoy muy segura de que era, sólo se que fue un plan de Lex Luthor y es por eso que necesito tu ayuda - Alex asintió -Necesito que tomes de la DEO un artefacto que me permite ir a otras tierras, yo... Necesito la ayuda de la mejor detective

A la mañana siguiente Alex hizo lo que le pidió y con sumo cuidado de no ser descubierta robo aquél artefacto e inmediatamente lo entrego a Supergirl.

\- Gracias, te prometo que cuando todo termine te lo pagare - Abrió un portal hacia su destino, Ciudad Gótica de Tierra 1.

Alex regreso a la DEO y ahí la esperaba Lena con una mirada acusadora.

\- Agente Danvers ¿Dónde estaba? y ¿Por qué robo tecnología de la DEO? - Trago saliva, Lena Luthor la había descubierta y conociéndola no la iba a dejar irse hasta que le dijera la verdad.

**_Continuara.._**


	4. Chapter 4

Ciudad Gótica, el nido de crimen más grande, que tiene a los villanos más sádicos en toda Tierra 1, ninguna persona mentalmente estable querría vivir ahí y las que ahí residían ahí eran victimas del crimen y corrupción que yacía en el lugar. Era una noche fría en a cuál no era necesario poner atención para escuchar las patrullas a toda prisa, la situación de la ciudad no era para nada buena y si Kara fuera humana definitivamente nunca visitaría este lugar sin embargo las circunstancias la trajeron hasta aquí, en su mundo no tenía ningún aliado realmente confiable y aunque pensó en llamar a Oliver y Barry sabía que no era la ayuda que necesitaba en estos momentos; ademas de que sabe están lidiando con sus propios villanos, ella necesitaba a la mejor detective y hace tiempo recuerda que su primo le dijo que los mejores detectives yacían en Ciudad Gótica así que que mejor que Batwoman, no la conocía del todo bien peo sabía que podía confiar en ella.

Camino hasta la torre Wayne; ya que volar llamaría mucho la atención, esperaba que estuviera ahí o de otra forma tendría que ir a buscarla y algo le decía que no sería fácil. Al llegar se aseguro que no hubiera dente cera, cuando vio que no había nadie uso su velocidad para registrar el edificio.

\- Genial - Suspiro agotada, no estaba en el edificio cómo se temía, ahora tendría que buscarla por toda Gótica.

* * *

\- ¿No piensa contestar, Agente Danvers? - Alex balbuceaba palabras sin sentido, así es la directora del DEO Alex Danvers se quedo sin palabras. Supergirl le dijo que no contara a nadie sobre esto, A NADIE, aunque ella confiaba en Lena no podía defraudar la confianza de la chica de acero y según esta última tuvo una pequeña discusión con la menor de los Luthor.

\- Yo... Eh... Estaba afuera porque... fui a tomar aire

\- Aja

\- Y yo para no sentirme sola lleve esa cosa - Alex se golpeo mentalmente, no puedo evitar sentirse demasiado torpe ¿Desde cuando se convirtió en Kara?

\- ¿Y dónde esta?

\- ¿Qué cosa?

\- Lo que tomó, obviamente

\- ¿Ah? Pues se me perdió pero prometo pagárselo al DEO...

-... Esa es la peor mentira que he escuchado - La pelirroja suspiro rendida, no podía contra Lena Luthor. - Si dices la verdad tal vez no te delate, a menos que trabajes con Lex lo cual dudo, así que explícate - La agente tomó a la CEO y la llevo a un lugar donde nadie escuchara.

\- Primero, promete que no dirás nada - La CEO alzó una ceja.

\- Eso depende de lo que digas

\- Lena...

\- Esta bien, te lo prometo

\- Lo que tome fue un aparato para viajar entre tierras, se lo di a Supergirl - Lena se sorprendió por lo que decía y pudo notar que al momento de mencionar a la chica de acero la ojiverde apretó los dientes con notable enojo. - Fue a buscar ayuda de un detective que le ayudara a seguir las pistas de Lex ya que no puedo hace nada con Agent Liberty aquí, se que estamos investigando a Lex con la DEO pero no confió en ellos y antes de que digas algo sobre no decirte a ti, no lo hice porque ella me lo pidió, me dijo que no quería ponerte en peligro y sobre una discusión de la cual no dijo nada - Ahí estaba de nuevo esa mirada, aquella que la Luthor hacia cuando estaba enojada pero esta vez había algo más en ella, parecía triste. - Se que no te gustan los secretos pero no le digas a Kara de esto - Nuevamente vio como abría los ojos sorprendida y con una mueca de incredulidad. - Te querrá ayudar pero no quiero que salga herida, así que por favor no le digas - Lena seguía mirando incrédula de lo que escuchaba ¿Alex no sabía que su hermana era Supergirl? No podía creerlo, no pudo evitar sentirse un poco molesta, Kara le mentía a su propia hermana. Que bajo.

\- Esta bien, no diré nada - Vio que Alex sonreía victoriosa. - Pero me incluirás en tu investigación

\- Espera ¿Qué?

\- Soy hermana de Lex, quiero atraparlo y ni tú ni Supergirl van a detenerme - La agente quería negarse pero tras ver que la CEO hablaba en serio suspiro y dijo que estaba bien. - Perfecto, veamos que podemos averiguar de Lex mientras Supergirl juega al detective - Alex asintió con cierta extrañeza, realmente la discusión que tuvieron esas dos debió ser fuerte como para que Lena diga su alter ego con enojo.

* * *

En todo su tiempo de vida había visitado muchas ciudades, Star City,Central City, Coast City e incluso Jump City, cada una con sus respectivos héroes y villanos, podría decirse que todo estaba perfectamente equilibrado. Sin embargo este no era el caso para Ciudad Gótica, que parecía que los villanos abundaban más que los héroes ¡Mucho más! Quién diría que simples humanos pudieran causar tantos problemas.

Llevaba ahí sólo una hora y ya la había intentado asaltar 3 veces; iba en su ropa normal para no llamar la atención, le ofrecieron diferentes tipos de drogas; unas que ni sabía que existían y ya había perdido la cuenta de cuantas patrullas vio pasar ¡En sólo una hora! Esta ciudad en definitiva era la más peligrosa que había visitado y eso que había ido a Star City.

Con tantos problemas en la ciudad, no sabía donde buscar, se empezaba a fastidiar y aunque tenía una sudadera con capucha, no faltaba el tipo que se acercaba a toquetearla, eso era todo, fue al callejón más cercano que vio y voló lo suficientemente alto para ver toda la ciudad, uso su visión y su oído para buscar una señal de Batwoman.

\- ¡Atrapalo! - Escucho a lo que supuso un policía.

Escucho el claxon de algunos autos junto con la sirena de las patrullas, susurros, más disparos...

\- ¡Disparale! - Acto seguido escucho fricción en el aire junto con metal rechinando. Más disparos...

\- Se acabo acertijo - Una voz tranquila pero imponente, una voz que reconocía muy bien. No espero más y con rapidez se dirigió hacia allá.

Al llegar vio cómo ataba a un sujeto vestido de verde con signos de interrogación en su traje. Por su lado, por mero instinto, aunque Kara logro atraparlo antes de que impactara en su rostro.

\- Un amigo tuyo supongo - Un color rojo empieza a parpadear en el batarang y luego exploto - El exploto solo, yo no tuve nada que ver - Bromeó. - Necesito hablar contigo

**_Continuara..._**


End file.
